Hunger
by procol harum
Summary: “No,” Tom stated firmly. “When we get home, I'll 'feed you', alright? But not before, and definitely not at work.”


**Fandom:** 21 Jump Street  
**Title: **Hunger (oh so craptacular but I dunno what else to call it)  
**Prompt: # **35 hunger  
**Characters/Pairings: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **slash  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**Summary:** "No," Tom stated firmly. "When we get home, I'll 'feed you', alright? But not before, and definitely not at work."  
**A/N: **written for rosemelody2 on lj, for 64damnprompts

Doug made his way over to Tom's desk slowly, feet barely lifting off of the ground as he went.

"Tommy," he let out slowly, leaning forward quickly and crossing his arms against his chest in an effort to rest against the desk better.

"What?" Tom replied, angrily crossing out a word on the report he was currently filling in. Doug didn't respond and Tom looked upwards at him, slightly annoyed. "Doug?" he asked, noting the dazed and far away look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Uh, Doug?"

"Huh?" Doug mumbled, tearing his gaze away from Tom's face. "Oh, hi," he added, sounding slightly amused.

"Hi," Tom replied, confused. "You came over here to greet me?"

"No, not really," Doug replied, leaning forward so that his face was inches from Tom's."I came over to tell you that I was hungry."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Doug replied in an annoyed fashion, letting out a breathy sigh.

"Okay then," Tom mumbled. "But you do know that you just ate lunch twenty minutes ago?"

"Yes, I know that," Doug replied, growing more annoyed. There was a small glint of amusement in his tone, although Tom missed it. "But I don't want food."

"Well then what?" Tom snapped, once more scribbling out an error that had only been caused by his boyfriend's distracting conversation. "You say you're hungry, but you don't want food?"

"Well I never said I was hungry for food," Doug relied, rolling his eyes... it really should have been obvious to Tom what he wanted.

"Right, and that makes a lot of sense," Tom replied slowly, glancing Doug over. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Oh, come on Tommy," Doug exclaimed, voice becoming high-pitched as he spoke. Then, in a harsh whisper: "I'm hungry for you, you idiot. I mean, I _did _just eat lunch."

"Hungry for me?" Tom repeated, a small smile forming.

"Well yeah," Doug mumbled, shoulders slumping as he carefully thought about his words. "It, uh, it didn't sound so stupid in my head."

"It doesn't sound so stupid, Doug," Tom replied simply. "I mean, it's something I would expect you to say."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Kinda. It just wasn't stupid, alright? Now do you think your hunger can hold off until five?"

"But that's almost four hours," Doug whined. "I might starve by then. I could die from starvation!" This last part was stated so loudly that a majority of the chapel's occupants turned towards the area the outburst had come from.

"You just ate lunch!" Tom cried just as loudly, annoyance in his tone. He didn't exactly want the entire chapel knowing about his and Doug's current conversation. His statement seemed to work, though, because soon the workers had gone back work, quickly forgetting about the sudden disturbance.

"Sorry," Doug replied sheepishly, "Guess I got a little carried away, huh?"

"Just a little," Tom replied. "And you won't die of starvation, Doug. It isn't even normal hunger."

"Fine," Doug mumbled, frowning. "Be mean."

"What, no," Tom replied. "Oh come on Doug: you're acting like a child!"

Doug was already heading back towards his desk, though, purposely ignoring Tom's cry as he went. Tom sighed as Doug slumped down in his chair, arms sliding across his chest in a crossed position. He was glaring at Tom.

With another sigh and a grumbled, "Jesus," under his breath, Tom stood and made his way over to his partner's desk. "Doug," he said lightly, climbing on to the nearly empty surface of the desk and crossing his legs.

"Go away," Doug mumbled like a child not given the toy he had wanted for Christmas.

"Doug," Tom repeated, more slowly this time. "I wasn't being mean, you know that."

"Then why do I have to wait four hours?"

"Because we're work at, Doug. I can't exactly fulfill your 'hunger' here."

"Why not?"

"Because there's nowhere to do it," Tom replied, glancing around quickly to ensure that they were not being overheard. Nobody seemed to be listening and he turned his attention back towards Doug.

"What?" Tom asked as soon as he saw the grin plastered across his boyfriend's face.

"What about the washroom?" Doug asked suddenly, smile widening.

"The-the bathroom?" Tom stuttered, not quite sure he had heard Doug's words right.

"Yeah. I mean, it's crappy, right? One of those single toilet things, one person can use it a time?"

"Uh huh," Tom replied, regretting his decision to talk to Doug.

"It has a lock. We could use it quickly, right?"

"No way," Tom mumbled. "I am not having sex in a washroom. And especially not in the one where I work."

"Please?" Doug replied, eyes wide and pouting – it always worked when Tom used it on him.

"No," Tom stated firmly. "When we get home, I'll 'feed you', alright? But not before, and definitely not at work."

Doug glared angrily at Tom, before muttering a quick, "You're a mean boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know," Tom replied, smiling. "I'm going to go finish my report, now. Have fun, and we'll just see about what happens at home once we're there."


End file.
